Dragon's Blood
by NekoVampirePrincess1990
Summary: Harr Potter AU story. Lily/James are alive. Lily/Harry are human/elf/dragon hybrids. Sirius is not in prison. Draco is harry's bestfreind/mate later . The Potters/Dursleys live across the street from one another. Other pairings are chosen by reviewers.
1. A different beginning

**Summery:** This is an AU story where Harry is a dragon-elf on his mother's side of the family, his parents are alive, Draco is his best friend of six years (so far), and he is in Slytherin.

**A/N:** I borrowed heavily from the book during the time where Harry is in King's Cross, page numbers are mentioned in the A/n at the end of the story if you whant to refresh you memory. I'll try to keep the original work within this story to a minimum.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A different beginning<strong>

Maria placed the tiny bundle in her scrawny arms gently in his crib. Her master had sent her to the Potter's to care for their son while they had been called away to a meeting. The Potter's had left her specific instructions for the baby.

A loud band downstairs startled Maria and woke the baby who started screaming.

The sound of gentle footsteps came up the stairs.

The door to the nursery was flung off its hinges.

A tall, thin man with a snake-like face and red eyes stood their.

Maria stood trembling, trying to calm the wailing child.

Voldemort's face split in a madman's smirk. He raised his wand at the poor elf and helpless infant.

"Avada Kedavra."

The elf fell dead. Voldemort turned to Harry, "Avada Kedavra."

Voldemort fell dead as the spell rebounded.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later<strong>

Harry bound downstairs, ears and tail twitching with excitement. His letter had finally come and they were going to get his stuff.

"Mum, are you ready," Harry came sliding into the kitchen, bouncing out of his skin.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Lily said laughing gently at her son's exuberance. "Relax, it's still early and your father isn't even up yet and you need to eat first," she reminded him.

Harry sat at the table as Lily placed a plate stacked with pancakes in front of him.

Half way through breakfast, James stumbled downstairs, some papers and books in his arms. Reports and documents he hadn't finished last night. Working in the Department of the Regulation and Control Of Magical Creatures took its toll sometimes.

"Is Sirius coming with us," Harry asked his father.

"Hm? Oh, not this time, I don't think so. He thinks he might have gotten a lead on where Wormtail is hiding. Maybe he can take you next year."

Lily cleared her throat quietly. James looked up at his wife curiously. She looked pointedly at Harry then back at him.

"Oh, um, happy birthday, Harry," he said a little awkwardly. "Excited about finally going to Hogwarts?"

"You bet," he replied, eyes shining. "Now that I'm eleven, can I get a broom for home," Harry asked his parents.

All his parent's friends would always say that his dad was one of the best Seekers Hogwarts had ever had. Never missing the Snitch and even won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor once.

Since Harry was part Dragon elf, wasn't allowed to try out. But he could still have mini games with his dad.

"Why would you want a broom when you have wings," his mum asked.

"So that it's fare."

James snorted into his coffee, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Besides, nobody's supposed to know I have wings, right? So learning to ride a broom, even if it's only for show would be a good idea, right?"

His parents looked at him in amazement before they turned their attention to each other. Harry had a valid point, several valid points actually. Also, it was always a good idea to have more then one escape route if something were to happen. That night showed them that.

Coming to a silent agreement, they turned back to the world around them.

"Alright, you can have a later model," James told him.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Potter family (Lily and Harry's glamours safely in place) was emerging from Flourish and Blots, Harry's new books and a few others his mother wanted, were packed away in Harry's new caldron along with his potion supplies.<p>

They agreed to split up, Harry and Lily went to Madam Malkin's while James went to the Magical Menagerie.

In the robe shop, Harry spotted a crop of silver blonde hair and pal skin in the back.

"Malfoy."

Cool, ice-grey eyes swiveled to look at him.

"Potter."

"Still haven't changed you mind about Slytherin have you?"

"What do think? Besides, can you honestly say you can see me as a Gryffindor? Or a Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? I don't think so. And if I do wind up in Hufflepuff, I will request a transfer."

"I agree that you and Hufflepuff would definitely be a bad joke, but come on Draco, you're intelligent, when you're not being a narcissistic, conceited, prat that is," Harry quipped, smirking good naturedly .

"If I'm a prat, what does that make you," Draco retorted, also smirking.

Harry just smiled broadly at the other boy.

"Anyway what about you," Draco asked. "You still planning on being a Gryffindor then?"

Harry's smile was replaced with a thoughtful look, "I'm not sure anymore to be honest. I mean, it would be grate to be in the same Hose my parents were. But like mom said, if I were to be Sorted into Slytherin, then maybe I could help with the bad image that that the House has gotten. Plus it would be nice to be in the same House as my best friend."

Draco blushed slightly at the look Harry had given him. Draco knew Harry hadn't meant anything by his comment, the boy was too innocent to have. Maybe that was why Draco could get a little protective of the young boy some times?

Getting back to the original topic, Draco had to admit that he would like to have been in the same House as Harry as well. Too bad it would never happen; Harry was just too nice, too caring, and too ready to stand up for the mistreated to be in Slytherin.

They'd eat him alive.

"What do your parents want?"

"Dad still thinks all Slytherins power grabbing, backstabbing, self-severing spawns of Satan."

Draco snorted, "he's not entirely wrong you know. What about your mum?"

"She says it doesn't matter, that it's just a House and that her own best friend came from Slytherin and she would be happy for me no matter what."

"That's you done, my dear." (pg.78-79)

"I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express," Harry called.

"See you."

* * *

><p>Finally it was Aug.31.<p>

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't what to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and paced the room, waiting for his parents to wake up and get ready.

James had been called away on an emergency, so Lily took Harry herself. They reached King's Cross at half past ten, when Lily had been paged as well. Apparently there was a bad explosion at some potions shop and three people were now in the Emergency Ward at St. Mungo's.

"I'm sorry, baby, I need to go, can you get on the train be yourself?"

"Yes, mum, I'll be fine, go."

"Alright, love you," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing in the car and driving off.

"Love you too," Harry called as she turned to leave.

Harry walked into the station and right to the barrier that lead to platform nine and three-quarters. The platform was just as crowed with witches and wizards as the muggle side of the barrier was. Thankfully the cars were another matter, and Harry had no problem finding an empty one. The only problem that he encountered was trying to get his trunk in the train.

He put Hedwig inside first and then started to push heave his trunk towards the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?"

Harry looked up to see a red-haired boy smiling at him.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help."

Another boy with red-hair jogged over. Identical twins.

With the twins help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you -'"

"He _is_," said the first twin. "Aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. (pg.95)

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming mom."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window.

Eventually most of the students boarded the train which was getting ready to pull out of the station. Kids and their parents were saying last minute goodbyes as they scrambled to finds places to sit as the train stared closing its doors and worked up more stream.

Soon the train chugged out, leaving platform nine and three-quarters and King's Cross behind.

The door to Harry's compartment slid open, "so this is where you've been hiding." a familiar drawl said.

"I have _not_ been hiding."

Draco closed the door and sat down across from Harry, "of course not. You've just been sulking."

"Have not!"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the blonde.

"Where were you parent?" Draco asked out of the blue.

"Dad had some kind of emergency to deal with in the DRCMC, and mum was called away just as we got here to deal with a really bad potions accident. I don't know the details, but three people were brought into the Unusual and Horrible Predicaments Section."

"What kind of potion?"

"Not sure, but I think I heard my mum mumble something about purple and green boils leaking puss, under her breath."

Draco shuddered. Suddenly he was not so curious anymore.

"So where are your cronies?" Harry asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle are blowing their entire allowance fore the year on the trolley; we'll be lucky to get anything by the time their done."

Harry grind at his friend. He had only met Draco's friends three times the last six years. Even when he was five, he thought the two were more walls-of-meat then actual living things. He had asked Draco why he hung out with them once, Draco told him that had to de with their parents and social standing. The Malfoys, Crabbes and Goyles had always closely associated with one another.

Draco had admitted that he often got annoyed with the two of them.

They fell into a comfortable silence for awhile after that, munching on the sweats they had bought when the trolley came by and talking about what kind of things they expected to happen at Hogwarts.

At one point a girl with bushy hair came in asking if they had seen a toad for some boy named Neville. Later another red-head came in and stated giving them a hard time which Draco quickly took care of.

Harry wasn't too sure what to make of this one. He to be the younger brother of the twins, but seamed so volatile. Harry decided to keep an eye on him.

The First Years entered the Great Hall and stood in front of the High Table, facing the student body.

* * *

><p>McGonagall stood by a stool with the Sorting Hat perched on top, calling names. Each time a person was sorted, their table would clap and cheer.<p>

The bushy haired girl turned out to be Hermione Granger, and she went to Gryffindor.

Soon Draco's name was called and as predicted, he went to Slytherin.

More names were called and sorted.

Then it was Harry's turn. He kept hearing what his parents had told him, replaying different conversations about Hogwarts and the Houses and what it meant to be part of those Houses and how people treated each other based on their Houses. His mum was right, it was stupid. Wormtail was Gryffindor and he turned out to be a disappointment along with many others.

That made him think that, what if Slytherins only joined Voldemort because they felt they had no choice. He was getting a headache now.

The Hat took it's time assessing him, pointing out his various qualities before shouting out "Slytherin!"

The hall was in a state of shocked semi-silence, no one cheered and the clapping was awkward and unsure. The only strong, truly welcoming clapping was Draco's. Harry made his way to the Slytherin table.

The sorting continued and the loud mouthed red-head, Ronald Weasley, was sorted into Gryffindor. Last was a boy named Blaise Zabini who was sorted into Slytherin and sat on Harry's other side.

"So, Slytherin has been deemed worthy enough to be graced with the famous Harry Potter as a House mate," Blaise said. "Nice. This should an interesting next seven years to say the least."

Dumbledore stood up and beamed at the students. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we being our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you."

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"He's mad isn't he?" Harry asked rather rhetorically.

"Yes," Draco and Blaise answered in unison.

As the food appeared out of nowhere and everybody started eating, Harry reflected that, Blaise was right, this was going to be an interesting next seven years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Good? Bad? Cute though, right?

Now many you may have noticed the paragraph right under Aug. 31st and a few other sentences towards the beginning of that section and the three of the last sentences at the end of this chapter, those are taken directly from the book. They are _**in no way**_ my work. Those qoutes beong to J. You can find them on pages 78-79, 90, 94, 95, and 123. Thank-you.

**A/N 2:** Regarding future chapters, what would you guys like to see couple wise? A few of my favorite pairings are:

SS/LM

RL/SB

SS/RL

SB/LM

Any thoughts? Or should I make threesome groups? Write and tell me what you think.


	2. Friendship or more

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot twist. All characters and base plot which this story is following belong to Rowling.

**Warnings:** Bastard Ron, semi-bitchy Hermione (later), (Harry/Draco) mild kissing and touching (hand holding type). They are only 11 right now.

**A/N:** I am debating whether or not I should use Justpunky's idea about making a quad/pack mates scenario. I'm kind of liking the idea. I'll wait to see what more people vote on before making my final decision.

On the chance I go with the quad/pack scenario…since I have two magical creatures in the pack (Lucius/Lupin), should I make Snape an Animagus to even it out? If so, what would his Animagus form be? Please don't say crow, or raven. Too obvious. I can't say I'm too found of the snake or rat idea either.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Friendship or more<strong>

Draco tossed and turned all night. He wasn't sure why it was driving him so crazy, but, he really did not think Harry belonged in Slytherin. Draco was ecstatic that he and his friend were in the same House, but deep down, Draco knew Harry did not belong down here at all. Did the Hat make a mistake? Draco knew Harry was ambitious, defiantly cunning (most of the time), but the younger boy was too nice to rally see just how two faced and backstabbing some people could be if you didn't earn their alliance early in life. Even then you couldn't be too sure of them. Or maybe you could and it would be better to find that out early be able keep a close eye on them later.

Not to mention the fact that most of Slytherin was made up of pure-bloods who's families served you-know-who and would love to be able hurt Harry fore killing the lunatic. Doesn't matter that Harry was only a year old. Draco wasn't sure about what his father's feelings in the matter were.

The man was mad about the Dark Lord's fall of course; but was it because Snake-face (from what his father had told him) fell, or was it because the only person willing to accept Dark Creatures (even if he did use them as tools) was no longer around to create this utopia that he promised?

Probably the later.

On the other hand, Mr. Potter worked for the Ministry in the DRCMM, trying to lessen some of the laws restricting Dark Creatures, give them more citizenship.

Maybe Harry would to that too? Draco'd have to ask tomorrow. With that in mind, Draco turned on his stomach, cuddled his pillow, and fell into troubled sleep filled with shadowy snakes, a cold whispery cackle, and uncertainty surrounding him.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Draco broached the question most bothering him since last night.<p>

"Harry," Draco asked quietly. He didn't want the hole House to over this if there really was some kind of mistake.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you put in Slytherin? You didn't ask to be put here because of me did do?" half of Draco was hopping Harry didn't, the bigger half of him. The other was hopping he did and was extremely flattered at the thought of Harry following him into Slytherin just so they could stay together.

Harry slowly shook his head, "no. the Sorting Hat told me that Slytherin was the best place foe me to go. Why? Aren't you happy I'm her?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat at the hurt and confused look Harry was giving him. "Of course I'm glade that you're here, that we get to stay together. That's not the point," Draco was quick to amend.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that you're a nice a kid and many of these snakes are not. A lot of there families followed the Dark lord freely simply because of the power he possessed and the promises of a pure-blooded paradise. Where people like your mum and dad would be destroyed or turned into slaves with the muggles.

"The point is that many Slytherins want you dead for killing you-know-who, accident or no."

A sad smile slid across Harry's face, "I know. A lot of people want a lot from me. Either my fame or my life. That's why mum and dad moved to a quiet muggle neighborhood. To get away from all that. To keep me safe.

"You're right though, compared to you and most of our Housemates, I'm a complete dunce in the art of manipulation and subtlety." Harry's smile became much cheerier by the end, if he had told a privet joke.

"All the more reason for you not to be here. Personally I would have thought the Hat would have put you in Gryffindor."

"That was the Hat's second choice for me."

They smiled at the irony.

Near the end of breakfast, Snape came round with their class schedules. Harry was sure the Professor had glowered at him as the man passed. This was not going to be fun. But, he had to try to get along him. If not for his mum, then for the simple fact that the professor was his Head of House and it would be easier for everybody if he found a way to get on Snape's good side. If he even had a good side.

Jury was still out on that verdict.

Harry had seen the maybe three or five times in his entire life, and not once did Snape ever smile at him. Or talked to him. Of course the last time they saw each other, Harry was about seven or eight. Maybe he was biding his time, waiting until his parents weren't around to strike?

Harry looked at his classes for today.

**Monday: **

**Potions with Gryffindors 9:00-10:45**

**Charms with Hufflepuffs 10:50-11:25**

**History of Magic with Ravenclaws 11:30-12:55**

**Lunch 1:00-2:00**

**Transfiguration with Gryffindors 2:05-3:35**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaws 3:40-4:20**

**Herbology with Hufflepuffs 4:25-5-:30**

* * *

><p>It turned out that Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here then up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.<p>

Snape, started the class with roll call, pausing at Harry's name before moving on.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach."

Silence followed this little speech. Weasley looked at Snape as if he had grown another head while Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving the she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Now, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, with its shimmering fumes, or the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses."

He gave the room an icy stare. He flicked his wand at the board, "take out a piece of parchment and a quill, and copy the notes on the board."

Class only seamed to get worse from there, at least for the Gryffindors.

After the brief introductory notes, Snape paired them off. Harry didn't get to work with Draco, but luckily he did get to work with Blaise, who was almost as good as Draco when I came to Potions.

Snape swept the room, criticizing most everyone except Draco. Not surprising.

Draco kept glancing over to where Harry and Blaise were working. He knew Blaise from when they were toddlers. In fact, Draco had known Blaise only three years longer then he had known Harry. Draco was secretly glad that the two of them were partners. He was hopping they would be able to becomes friends as well.

Snape had come over to praise Draco once again for his potion making abilities, when an explosion interrupted him. One of the Gryffindors had melted the caldron they were using, spilling a toxic, boil inducing substance everywhere. Snape banished the mess and dismissed the boy to the hospital wing.

A few other potions where ruined from the unexpected catastrophe, Weasley and Thomas's, Weasley almost knocked theirs over while trying to get up on the table out of the path of destruction for one. Greg and Theo's was another, though things weren't going so well for them to begin with anyway. Vince and Pansy seamed to be having the same problem with theirs as well so there was no big loss there.

Granger and Patil's, Draco and Millicent's, just barely squeaking by, Harry and Blaise's were the only ones that weren't going to need to be started over. Snape granted them permission to continue working on theirs while everyone else was assigned a one inch font, three foot essay on the potion they had just been working on; including the properties of the ingredients, other uses, and what other possible dangers could have happened when not brewed correctly.

At the end of the hour, the three couples cleaned up, bottled a sample for grading and packed up before Snape assigned them all a research paper on various other boil cure potions centering on when they were discovered/created and by whom. Both papers (the essays from the rest of the class) were due next class.

No one was to tell Longbottom until after dinner.

Not much more exiting happened in any other class.

Charms started with some theory work and wrist movements.

Draco and only a third of the Ravenclaws were able to stay awake in HoM.

They learned not to cross McGonagall before taking notes and then trying to turn a matchstick into a needle, Granger was the only one to make any kind of progress.

DADA was a joke and Harry found himself taking notes from the book (out of sheer boredom) to be more constructive.

Lastly Herbology, which was instructive, but some of the plants Professor Sprout had mentioned made him a little nervous. Luckily they wouldn't have to worry about _them_ until next year. This year was mostly harmless magical lilies and poppies whose pollen put people to sleep or made them hallucinate. One of the Hufflepuffs, Ernie Mc-something, accidentally breathed in poppy pollen and was brought to the hospital wing to be looked after while he napped.

The rest of the week progressed in this fashion. Thursday, Neville blew up the potion he was working on, Charms was replaced with a double Trans., HoM was cut in half (they had Astrology at mid night that night), as was DADA. Slytherins had a free period instead of Herbology. Most students napped on and off during these extra free periods, others studied or finished unfinished homework.

Draco was one of the later bunch, with Harry leaning comfortably on his shoulder half asleep listening to him recite something from Draco's Potions textbook.

They were down by the lack, in a secluded clearing. Well, a well covered clearing anyway. It was a perfect September day. Clear skies, a cool breeze, warm sunshine. It was a little nippy, but you hardly even noticed it.

Draco felt Harry's wait increase slightly and heard his breath even out more. Draco looked down at the boy resting against him. Draco's heart sped up a little at the sight.

Harry's permanently tussled raven locks framed a delicate heart shaped face, while long lashes brushed his light pink dahlia cheeks. Perfect, light pink rose lips were slightly parted in a smile. As sappy as it was, there was no other way to describe him.

As if with a mind of its own, Draco's hand lifted to caress the sleeping boy's face. It was as soft as the flower that it resembled. Gently removing Harry's glasses, Draco brought his head down, a blush coloring his own cheeks.

It wasn't a heart stopping, passionate kiss. No where near that, but a simple brush of lips against one anther, a feeling. Very innocent. Yet it had Draco's head spinning. He felt a tiring at his back and knew his wings were trying to break free.

"Draco?"

"Harry!" Draco squeaked, turning a deep red. "How did you sleep? Have a nice nap?" Draco knew he was babbling, but couldn't seam to help himself.

Harry's face was expressionless for a moment. Draco was afraid that he had just messed lost one of his best friends when Harry gave him a soft smile.

With no word, Harry reached up and brought Draco's head down. It was still a closed mouth kiss, but was deeper then before.

Harry's smile was a little wider when he rested his head against Draco's shoulder's once more.

"What was that?" Draco asked quietly.

"Revenge," Harry replied giggling. "You stole my first kiss, so I stole yours."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>It was dinner and Draco still had a hard time breathing right, and he couldn't even look directly at Harry for long without a light dusting of pink coloring his face.<p>

Harry seamed to find the hole thing amusing and looked like he was trying not to giggle every time. Which didn't help Draco's embarrassment.

Blaise looked between the two, but neither was talking. It was a secret both had silently agreed upon to keep. For now.

After all, a first kiss was a first kiss, and first kisses are always the most precious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sappy ending ;. For all my fellow Harry Potter fans and loyal reads, you will recognize the description of the dungeons and Snape's speech from page 136-37 and will also recognize that the speech is mixed up some.

Okay, now that the recognition to the brilliance that is J. K. Rowling…

I know Draco isn't as much of a brat as his in the original plot. I am chalking it up to Harry's early good influences during there childhood. But Draco wouldn't be a Malfoy if he didn't have one or two tantrums, which I will rectify in later chapters (Teenagers, hormones, fun).

**A/A 2:** So no one gets mad at me for not posting the adult couple(s)/group…I'm waiting for more reviews. I've got a tie with Remus and Snape both together and with a Sirius at the same time. If nothing improves I think I have to go with a minority voting or a threesome between them. That should be fun. Poor Snape is still being "tortured" by the Marauders. What da think?

Review, review, review!

Thank-you.


	3. Terror in the air and other Surprises

**A/N:** A big thank-you to all of you who reviewed my story and your votes are much appreciated. It's interesting to see what combinations people want to see, not just the clichéd (?) or done pairings from other Harry Potter stories, and it's given me a few ideas to play around with.

You get a mini, mini, mini hint as to Lucius and Draco's creature blood is. They are a mythological creature you know, but the 'breed' name is a Japanese word of my creation. The hint is a little misleading though.

This story is **not** beta-ed, so any wrong words, grammar or spelling mistakes or missing words are purely mine and I'm sorry if it inconvenienced or confused you. I try to make sure all spelling is correct and all words are present.

Thank-you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Terror in the air and other surprises <strong>

Weeks turned into a month, Harry, as it turns out, was a natural on a broom. No surprise there. He had easily become Madam Hooch's star pupil and would help correct the other students (the ones that looked passed his green and silver robes) when they forgot hand positions or couldn't get the broom to hover correctly (if at all).

Soon, Draco was second in class and was called on along with Harry to help when and if he could.

* * *

><p>Harry felt energized to the point of jittery, like he had electricity running through his veins.<p>

Unable to sit still any longer, Harry packed up his Potions homework and headed out the stone door. Draco would still be hold up in the dorms for some time yet.

Harry passed a few students on his way outside. Most gave him dark or mistrusting looks, others seamed to ignore him. A couple of looks were neutral while only one or two were awed or admiring. Harry wasn't sure which expressions were worse.

Hiding most his of his emotions behind a mask that he had quickly developed a few weeks after his Sorting, Harry pushed open the front doors.

It was bright, crisp, warm for mid-October, perfect for flying. Harry wished he could stretch his wings, but it was too risky. So he'd have to settle for a broom for now.

Harry opened the broom shed and selected a Star Sweeper Six, and entered the Quidditch pitch.

Kicking off from the ground, Harry felt the rush of air and excitement as he climbed higher and higher, the sun was getting warmer and warmer. It was wonderful.

* * *

><p>Draco looked around and noticed that he was alone. It was obvious that Harry hadn't been there for awhile.<p>

A twinge of annoyance settled in Draco.

Where had he gotten too, why didn't he tell Draco where he was going, and why didn't he ask Draco to come with? _How annoying. He could have at least have left a note or something._

Draco got up and went down to the common room, thinking Harry might be entertaining himself learning Italian from Blaise; the mocha skinned boy had promised to teach Harry some words and phrases in exchange for some of his mum's homemade chocolate cake bars.

Draco crinkled his nose at the thought.

It wasn't that Lily's cooking was bad or anything like that, it was just that he preferred the richer, wizard confections to the muggle made confections.

Harry wasn't in the common room. Now where?

"Looking for Harry?" Blaise was longing on one of the sofas near the fire, his Ancient Runes text open on his chest.

"I'm sure he hasn't finished any of his homework before he went to goof off." it was a pathetic excuse, and Draco knew that.

Blaise just smiled knowingly, "I think some people said he went outside."

"Thanks."

Draco walked directly to the field, knowing of Harry was outside, the Quidditch pitch was the most likely place to find him.

Draco was right. Harry was zooming around in and out of the clouds, dipping to the tree-line and weaving between the stands. His laughter ringing out through the air, carried by the wind.

A portion of Draco's annoyance melted at the sound of unadulterated joy.

"Draco!"

"You could have said something!" Draco accused of him as Harry drifted closer.

"Sorry, Draco, but I know you and you don't like being interrupted when doing Potions. I thought I would be back before you were finished. Since you're here, grab a broom, I'll race you."

Was it possible for someone to bounce up and down on a broom? Apparently so. Draco tried, he really did, but Harry's enthusiasm evaporated the rest of Draco's irritation and Draco found himself grinning.

Running back to the shed he grabbed the fastest model the school had and rode back to where Harry was making lazy circles in the middle of the field, waiting for him.

"Alright then, get over to one of the goal posts and we'll have a three lap race, best two out of three wins!"

"Right. Get ready to lose."

"In your dreams."

The two took off towards one of the goal posts in sort of mini race. Out of nowhere, Harry's broom jerked up above the stands.

"Harry!"

Something was wrong, Draco took off after Harry, trying to reach him. Whenever he got close, the broom would jerk and take off in another direction.

"Draco!"

The broom headed for the clouds, twisting, diving, and jerking, trying to throw Harry. Draco's heart was pounding against his ribs.

"Malfoy!"

Draco looked down to see a pair of ginger haired twins flying at him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Listen. We may not hang out with Harry, but we have met him and know that he is not the next Dark Lord that everybody else seams to think he is," one of the twins explained.

"Right. He's an alright kid and we don't want to see him hurt," The other piped in. The three of them kept up the Harry's runaway broom from twenty feet below him.

Harry's broom went higher, the twins and Draco went higher. Draco split away from the other two, hopping that he could corral the broom and maybe push it down back towards the twins.

The broom shot up, then just stopped. Completely. Harry plummeted towards the earth.

"DRACO!"

"HARRY!"

Draco's heart lodged itself in his throat. He dove after Harry, hopping to pull him on his broom before Harry hit the ground, only to find that his own mount was no longer in his control. All he could do was watch as his best friend plummeted to his death. The twins tried to catch him as he fell passed, only to find that their brooms had been repulsed by some force.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He jumped.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the ground rush up at him at a sickeningly fast pass-through blurry eyes.<p>

Survival instincts overrode caution, and his wings unfurled, only to be caught in the folds of his robe. Quickly, with trembling fingers, Harry shrugged out of his robe.

Harry's wings slowed his decent, but they were too weak from lack of use to fight against the wind and support his weight. Panic set in, and Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the splat.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up (down) to see Draco hurtling at him, deep, black wings out, close to his body in a dive acceleration position. Several feathers fell out to trail behind him.

He looked like an avenging dark angel.

"Harry. Give me you hand."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't have enough practice flying, I'll only drag you down."

As Draco drew abreast with him, the older boy grasped his wrist. "alright then, first lesson, stiffen them out but try to keep them slightly bent, you'll rip them off otherwise," Draco instructed.

Harry did as he was told.

"Good, now angle them just so."

The difference was amazing. Harry had considerable more control of the situation, and was able to glide to a gentle, crash landing. They laid there shaking, panting and gasping for breath.

Draco looked over to Harry. His glasses were gone, thrown off during his wild ride. Wind had dried the tears on his cheeks and he was pale as a sheet. Draco thought that Harry looked a little green as well. Not that the older boy blamed him. Draco's stomach didn't feel so steady itself.

Getting up on wobbly hands and knees and crawled over to where Harry had fallen. He had hit the ground pretty hard, and Draco was worried Harry might have broken something. Or worse.

Luckily, Harry only seamed shaken up a bit and was already regaining his breath.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"My ankle hurts."

"Okay, alright. It's probably twisted or sprained, we'll have to get you to Madam Pomfrey to be sure."

Harry just nodded.

"Can you stand, or at least sit up?"

Harry carefully got his arms and one leg under him and was able to twist around and sit up. Socking in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"What the bloody hell are you two?"

The twins had landed some feet away and were looking at Harry and Draco as if they had each grown a second or even a third head.

"Um…"

Harry and Draco looked at one another with worried expressions. Luckily they were saved from answering by Snape showing up.

Without warning, Snape picked Harry up bridle style, much to Harry's humiliation.

"You two will not repeat what you have seen just now or it will be 100 points from Gryffindor, each. Now return to you common room this instant. Mr. Malfoy, you are able to walk?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come along."

The twins ran off back towards the castle. Draco was sure they weren't going to be able to keep quiet.

Harry was too embarrassed to care if they were going to tell the whole school or not at the moment.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey, the nurse was nice though very strict. She refused to let Harry move much once she had finished examining him.<p>

She had said that his ankle was in fact twisted, but that there wasn't she much she could do, even with magic. It would have to heal the muggle way. She conjured up a pair of crutches for him to use.

She told the both of them to take it easy for awhile and gave them a diluted Calming Draught for the shakes and then sent them back to the Slytherin dorms.

Breakfas

* * *

><p>t was a tense affair. People kept whispering, staring and pointing at the Slytherin table.<p>

It turns out that Fred and George weren't the only ones at the pitch yesterday. Whatever happened to Harry's broom, had attracted the attention of some of the students that were out and about, getting fresh air.

Snape had only threatened the Weasley twins, so everyone else was free to gossip, and write home.

Or to the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry glanced over Draco's shoulder at the front page.

_**Prestigious Pure-bloods, or Masquerading Monsters?**_

_Some time yesterday afternoon, a few anonymous letters was sent to the Daily Prophet claiming to have seen both young Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, with wings. That is correct, wings! Yesterday afternoon, the Slytherin duo, who have easily become two of the top students in their year, were out enjoying some well deserved fresh air, when for no reason at all, Mr. Potter's broom went 'haywire' as the muggles say. The broom, after a dangerous run around the school's Quidditch pitch, in which the broom refused to allow Mr. Malfoy and two other students to get anywhere near it, stopped._

_As Mr. Malfoy got close to Mr. Potter, the broom's enchantments seamed to dissipate, leaving Mr. Potter to plummet. It is reported that whatever had happened to Mr. Potter's broom, transferred to Mr. Malfoy's, preventing him still from reaching Mr. Potter. Eye witnesses say that at this time, Mr. Malfoy jumped. Our source confessed to us to us, that they were sure Mr. Malfoy had just committed suicide, only to be shocked at being proved wrong when Mr. Malfoy shrugged out of his robes and sprouted "magnificent, black wings, as deep as an abyss", one source wrote._

_Other say they could see bits of purple in those depth, while others say it was blue, like looking at clouds in the night sky under a full moon. One letter described Mr. Malfoy as looking like a dark angel. One letter contained a feather from Mr. Malfoy, and I must say, it is more blue then purple. Mr. Potter is not what he appears to be either, though. At one point while falling, Mr. Potter removed his own robe to revile a lighter clouds-under-full-moon-blue colored wings of his own._

_The difference was that, instead of soft feathers, they were un-mistakenly dragon. Mr. Potter seams to be still in a infantile stage of wing development as he was unable to-_

"Infantile? I live in a muggle neighborhood, where would I be able to practice to build the muscles needed to remain in control? Not to mention I was already a little scrambled before I fell."

"I know, Harry, I know. Rita Skeeter is a leach, a gossip with no real talent when it comes to reporting. The only reason they keep her on is because se sells," Draco tired to reassure Harry.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. The _Prophet_ is the only true news Wizarding Britain has, you'd think they'd hire people who can do their job and do it correctly."

"Yah, you'd think. But the _Prophet_ is practically owned by Fudge."

"Fudge," Blaise snorted. "How much you willing to bet he bribed voters to put him office?"

"Well that's a given isn't?" Draco retorted. "If the man was anymore of an incompetent moron, there wouldn't be any paper at all. Most of the Ministry would shut down and half the prisoners in Azkaban would still be walking the streets because Fudge can't find his own arse without someone pointing it out to him."

Blaise and the other Slytherins who were listening to him nodded in agreement.

"Honestly," Draco continued. "I don't like Dumbledore, but if old coot wasn't holding Fudge's hand and wiping his nose for him, the man would be sniveling in corner somewhere and allowing the Ministry to crumble around his head."

Harry had never met the Minister of magic, not that he could remember anyway, but he had to Draco. Since the start of term, Dumbledore has received at least three official letters at breakfast, who knew how many more he received in privet, and was called away to London twice, that Harry was aware of.

Something really should be done, but what? Can an eleven year old even do anything concerning the magical government? Not likely.

Harry looked up at the rest of the Hall. The Gryffindors looking at him with even more mistrust and hatred then before, the Ravenclaws were looking at him with curiosity and almost a hungry expression, like they wanted to dissect him or something. Behind him the Hufflepuffs kept chattering and giggling.

Turning his head slightly, Harry saw them out of the corner of his eye, pointing to the paper and looking up. Some were misty eyed (mostly girls) like they were looking at something small and defenseless, other were barely containing their laughter.

Great.

"Don't them get to you," Blaise said quietly.

"What?"

"The other Houses, don't let them get to you. They're all kind of intrusive and don't stop to think about other's feelings. Gryffindors are always looking something for to look down on others about and don't know them meaning of privacy or personal space. The Ravenclaws are worse when it comes to informing each other of ever little thing that goes on, and the Hufflepuffs, the Hufflepuffs are the most harmless House at Hogwarts. They might ask a few questions but they don't push much it you tell them to sod off."

"Yah, you're right. It's just that I hate being in the spot light," Harry replied.

"You're a Slytherin," Blaise told him as if that explained everything. "You'll give the information you want to give, but only to those you deem worthy of it. We all live like that. That's how we survive, physically and mentally."

"Right."

Feeling a little better, Harry went back to his oatmeal and berries.

* * *

><p>Snape glared between the paper in front of him and Quirrell. This was his fault, and now Snape was going to half to deal with both an irate Lucius and Potter in his office, if not later today then tomorrow at the latest.<p>

Quirrell was going to pay dearly for his stunt yesterday. Snape was going to make damn sure that Lucius and Potter knew exactly who's throat to go after.

A malicious smile crept across his lips. He would enjoy that show very much, he thought as he took a sip of his morning tea. Very much indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 9 pages. My longest chapter yet. Of course a lot of it was due to A/Ns. I did promise a snaky comment from Draco, hopped you liked it.

Now, Narcissa. Possessive, manipulative bitch or understanding, supportive wife?

Review!


	4. secrets between friends

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it's been almost a month since my last update. but it's finally here. Chapter 4. it's also a lot longer the my first 3 chapters, for warned. now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Secrets between friends<strong>

For the next couple of weeks, people avoided Harry, wouldn't look at him, looked too closely at him, questioned him, or talked about him. The only ones who treated Harry decently was Draco, Blaise. Pansy, Vincent and Gregory.

Harry suspected the last two didn't fully understand what was going on, but they said that Harry was alright and it didn't matter what he was or wasn't.

The only times Harry had any problems was when Ron Weasley was able to corner him alone. He wasn't the greatest spell caster Harry had ever met - besides Neville - but he could punch. Then again, so could Harry.

Living across the street from a walrus of a cousin his and his cousin's friends, and going to the same school as them, Harry was pretty good at street fighting.

Weasley wound up going to the hospital wing at least three times in two weeks.

Luckily, Snape's the only professor with a habit of actually prowling the halls, looking for students breaking the rules. So only Gryffindor lost points (not so lucky for the Gryffindors). Still, Harry was surprised Filtch hadn't caught them even once.

Harry supposed that the visit from his and Draco's fathers might have something to do with it.

**Flash back**

_Harry and the rest of Hogwarts were at lunch when Harry's father's owl landed in front of Snape at the High Table, followed closely by Lucius's owl._

_Snape read both letters quickly and left. _

* * *

><p><em>Snape briskly made his way to his privet rooms, bracing himself the entire way for the storm he was heading into.<em>

_Waiting inside 'living room' was Lucius, Potter, and Lily. Snape blinked once in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to show up._

"_Snivilius," James greeted, a muscle in his jaw twitching. A sure sign that he was holding back the inevitable explosion. "An interesting article in the paper this morning, don't you agree?"_

"_James, please calm down. I've known Sev since we were nine. I'm sure he has an explanation."_

"_Which I for one would like to hear. I did not make you Draco's godfather simply because we are friends. Do not tell me my faith in your abilities to protect my son."_

_Even after all these years, it was still terrifying to be on the receiving end of that cold, deathly quiet tone of Lucius's when he was angry._

"_Sev. What happened?"_

_Snape sat on a chair facing his guests. "Yesterday, Harry decided that it was a good day to fly, some tie later, Draco joined him. From what I could see, it looked as though they we going to have a race._

_Next thing, Harry's broom developed a mind of its own. I just happened to spot Quirrell in one of the stands as I followed Harry's accent into the air."_

"_Quirrell?"_

"_He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He pretends to stutter, that he's as meek as a mouse, when I know for a fact that he's one of the Dark Lord's followers."_

_"If you knew he's so dangerous, why didn't you go to Dumbledore?" James shouted._

_"I have my suspicion he already knows." _

_James's jaw clenched and he turned as white as a bed sheet. He was breathing hard through his nose. _

_Snape was sure he was about to poop a blood vessel._

_Lucius wasn't much better, if a bit calmer looking._

_Lily looked torn between shock, outrage, and being sick._

_"Why would Dumbledore purposely hire and keep someone he thinks might be working for Voldemort?" Lily looked like she was about to start crying. _

_"I don't know," Snape answered. "You two have work closer to him then I have, and for much longer. You know what he's like. _

_Half the time he acts like the senile of fool who wouldn't know the difference between a Puffskein and an owl, while the other half of the time it's like he knew that whatever had happened was going to happen a week ago. _

_If he knows what Quirrell is and is keeping him on staff despite, he has something planed. I just don't know what that something is."_

_The four of them sat in silence for a while, digesting that bit of revelation. _

_"What exactly did do you do anyway?" James asked quietly. Of course it sounded more like an accusation. _

_"I kept your son from being hurtled strait at the ground from the cloud line," Snape replied tightly._

_"Where is this Quirrell's rooms?" James asked getting up._

_"James, don't do anything you're going to regret."_

_Snape had never seen that look on James's face before. So intense so serious…so dark. A lump of ice settled in Snapes stomach, and he was very glad that he had kept his head low around the Marauders._

_"I'm not. Malfoy?"_

_The two Patriarchs left, on the hunt for the blood of the one who was foolhardy enough to endanger their children's lives. _

_"It's terrible circumstances, but it was nice seeing you again Sev. You will continue to look after Harry won't you?"_

_"Of course Lily, I'll protect him, both of them, with my life."_

_They embraced, and Lily went after her wayward husband before he could do something dangerous or stupid. Or both._

**End Flash back**

Quirrell had been more jumpyand jittery since that day. Harry had only seen him in class or at meals. Snape seemed more mellow as well.

* * *

><p>Halloween dawned bight and frost covered. The dungeons, being underground, it got cold. Harry snuggled down further under the covers and tried to ignore Draco, who was being very irritating trying to get him up.<p>

"Harry, come on, we're going to miss breakfast."

"Don't care, too cold."

"Yah, well, you will care by the middle of first hour when your stomach won't shut up and starts to cramp from being empty."

Harry made an non-committed sound.

"Fine, starve. I'll meet you in Charms."

Draco turned to storm out when a hand grabbed him by the back of his robes and pulled him down on the bed.

"Give me five more minutes?"

Draco had to swallow hard to remove the lump in his throat. It had been a month since the kiss, and Draco ad been able to put it out of his mind for the most part. But now, being in such a close proximity, and Harry giving him a half asleep smile…

"Five minuets, then we go get something t eat before class."

Harry just smiled a little wider and cuddled up to Draco.

Draco was finally able to get Harry out of bed and down to breakfast with five minutes to spare. He couldn't believe he had fallen back asleep, but having Harry cuddled up next to him…

"Draco, are you alright? You're blushing."

"Hm? Oh, yah, I'm fine."

"Then why are blushing?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Just eat or you're going to be late." Draco grabbed a pumpkin muffin and walked out of the Hall.

"So, what happened this morning that's got Draco so flustered?"

"I don't know, Blaise. We wound up falling back asleep this morning."

"So he's probably just annoyed about cutting it so close then."

"Maybe." Harry didn't believe that for a second. He had remembered the kiss they had shared last month as well. It was the last conscious thought he had before falling back asleep.

A mischievous smirk appeared.

"Harry?"

"It's nothing. Come on, we're going to be late."

"Today class, I believe you are all ready to begin practicing levitation."

There was a round cheers as the class took out their wands.

"Now, remember, swish and flick, and pronounce your words carefully."

By the end of the lesson, Finnigan had managed to set his feather on fire, and Granger was the only one who had been able to levitate the feather Flitwick had given her and Weasley. Which caused him to be in a very bad mood when he left the room.

Harry and Draco were disappointed abut not being able to make their feather float, but the look on Weasley's face was too priceless and took the sting out.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"Yeah well, it serves the little Mudblood right. She long over due for a wake up call."

"What are you guys talking about?" looked over at Pansy and Millicent.

""Millie was telling me about how that Mudblood Granger had skipped all her classes after Charms and has been hiding out in the bathroom on the second floor, crying."

"Why has she been hiding out in the girls bathroom all day?"

She was top of every class, get strait Os…she was teachers pet. What could possibly upset her enough to make her cry?"

"I had to go back to talk with Professor Flitwick," Millie say, "when I passed a group of Gryffindors, and the Red-wonder, Weasley, called her a nightmare and said it was no wonder the girl didn't have any friends. Granger was right behind him when he said that. She hasn't spoken to anyone since."

Draco snickered quietly. Weasley had such a big mouth…

Harry was a little more pensive. No he didn't like the girl, but that was still pretty harsh, even by Weasley's standards.

The Great Hall was decorated with thousands of live bats hanging off the ceiling and walls, and flying over the tables. Some of the candles that floated in the air were incased in pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns were placed on the tables and in corners.

Harry thought the Hall could have used a few cobwebs, but it was still Halloween elegant, and eliminated all thoughts of Weasley and Granger.

The food appeared and Harry was about to grab a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came running into the Hall and up to the High Table, gasping for breath.

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

Then he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar.

It took Dumbledore multiple firework displays to get everyone's attention and get the prefects to lead their Houses back to their dorms.

Halfway to the dungeons, Harry remembered what Pansy and Millicent had said about Granger crying in the bathroom all this time. He couldn't just leave her there, he needed to at least warn her.

Harry looked over at Draco, then slipped away quietly. If he remembered correctly, the girls said Granger was in the second floor girls bathroom.

Footsteps.

Harry ducked behind a large stone griffon.

Peering around it, Harry saw Snape cross the corridor and disappeared from view.

What was he doing? Why was he down in the dungeon with the rest of the teachers?

Quietly as possible, Harry crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. He was heading up to the third floor. Harry didn't have time to contemplate this new development for long. A foul stench retched his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then he heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. The troll emerged from the shadows into a patch of moon light. Harry revolted at the sight.

Backing into the shadows, a hand came around to cover his mouth, and an angry voice whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing here, snake?"

Weasley.

"Wha da iz uook lik 'm oing?"

"What?"

Harry wrenched the hand away from his mouth, "I said, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're skulking around near an off limits area with a troll. You have no business here."

"Look whose talking," Harry muttered. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm, that is…None of your business."

Harry smirked at him, "fine. If you don't have to explain yourself, then neither do I."

Weasley bristled. A scream from inside he room the troll had disappeared into snapped their attention back to the rest of the world.

That was the girls bathroom, Granger was trapped.

Harry and Weasley ran into the bathroom, animosity forgotten.

The troll was even uglier up close.

There was another scream, Hermione Granger was shrinking against the opposite wall, the troll was advancing on her, knocking sinks off the walls.

Harry picked up a piece of ruble and threw it as hard as he was able, hitting the troll in the back of the head.

The troll turned, blinking stupidly.

_**"Did you just hit me?"**_ he grunted.

Harry could understand troll? Well it was a little known fact that trolls, ogres, fairies and elves were distant cousins to one another with enough distance between the bloodlines to be classified as different species.

_"**Yes."**_

_**"Why?"**_the troll snarled. He was not happy about his fun being interrupted.

_**"That girl you are playing with is a classmate of mine, she's scared. You're scarring her."**_

_**"So? That's the most fun part, when they're scared."**_

_**"Maybe so, but you can't come into human territory and start swinging everybody around. It's not right."**_

_**"So? It's fun."**_

Harry sighed. Trolls really did have rocks for brains, there was no reasoning with them.

_**"Why do you can what happens to some worthless humans anyway?"**_

_**"Because I'm an elf, we're closer to humans the most other creatures. Our two species has almost, always gotten along. More importantly for me personally then that, my father is human, a good human. So are my friends."**_

_**"Friends? What are friends?"**_

_**"Friends are other creatures that are able to talk to you, that want to be around you because they like you. Friends care about you. When you're sad or lonely or are not feeling good. Friends want to keep you safe and make sure you don't get hurt."**_

The troll seemed to think about that. As well as a troll was able to think about such a complicated concept like friendship.

By this time, Weasley and Granger had all ready made their escape, leaving Harry alone to deal with the troll.

Finally the troll looked back at Harry.

_**"Trolls don't have friends."**_

_**"I know, why not? Don't you think it would be more fun to play with someone who could challenge you? Show how strong you are?"**_

The troll thought about that for a few moments before replying, _**"Yes."**_

_**"Then what are you waiting for? Go find a friend."**_

_**"Yes,"**_ the troll repeated as it lumbered out of the bathroom. Much to the surprise of professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell.

"Mr. Potter, explain," McGonagall demanded.

"Um…well…I heard earlier that Granger was upset. So upset that she was hiding out here, and then Professor Quirrell came running into the hall about the troll, I figured that Granger might not have heard and was still here. I was only trying to warn her."

The hard line of McGonagall's mouth filed out a little at the confession, "while that was a noble thing to do, it was extremely dangerous."

Harry thought fast "Not really. Elves and trolls are like distant cousins, fourth or fifth I think. So we can sort of understand one another. I thought that, maybe, I could get the troll to leave without any fuss and nobody would get hurt. The poor guy was just lost was all, he didn't mean to cause so much trouble. He's also sorry about scarring Granger. He was only playing."

Harry was looking at the floor through by the end his fabrication, the picture of innocence caught with his hand in the biscuit jar. He peeked up at his professors from under the fringes of his hair.

His livid transfiguration teacher had softened quite a bit at this, while Harry was positive that he saw his own Head of House's mouth twitch at the corners. From his peripheral vision, Harry saw a flash of something shoot through Quirrell's eyes; something dark. He was angry, no furious.

_Did they just change color as well?_

For a split second, they had defiantly had a red tint to them.

Harry suppressed a shiver.

"Well," Snape cut in, bringing Harry back to what was happening around him. "We know why Mr. Potter was here, why was Ms. Granger here to begin with and how does Mr. Weasley fit into the picture?"

"Yes, explain." McGonagall said turning to her two charges.

"It's my fault," Granger piped up before Weasley even had a chance to open his mouth. "I had read about mountain trolls, I thought I could handle this one by myself. I was wrong. Ron must have seen me leave and came after me. He had warned me, but I didn't listen. I'm sorry Professors."

Weasley was staring wide eyed at Granger, even Harry had his mouth opened slightly. Neither had ever heard the girl lie to a teacher before, she was too much a stickler for the rules and proper behavior.

"I am severely disappointed in you Ms. Granger. You, the top student in your year, you above anyone should have known better."

"Yes, Professor."

"Five point from Gryffindor for your lack of judgment."

Granger bowed her head.

"As for the two of you," McGonagall focused on Harry and Weasley. "Five points to Gryffindor for rescuing another student and finding a teacher to deal with the problem. And five points to Slytherin as well, also for rescuing another student and handling a difficult situation with maturity and diplomacy. Now, all of you, back to your common rooms."

Harry and the two Gryffindors hurried out of the bathroom and toward their respected Houses.

* * *

><p>Draco paced around the empty dorm room, tugging at the ends of his robe sleeves. He felt sick, remembering looking back at one point in the halls and seeing no Harry. Draco wanted to turnaround and go looking for him. Blaise had to remind him that Draco didn't know where to begin looking and would most likely run into the troll first.<p>

So now, Draco was walking from one end of the room to the other, worrying like some muggle house wife from one of Mrs. Potter's sappy romance novels.

Finally, Blaise and the others came up to the dorm, bringing a few plates of food with them, though none of them ate much.

It was around 9 when the door opened and Harry stepped through.

"Um…hey, guys."

Harry was enveloped almost immediately after the words left his mouth by Pansy, who was trying to check him for some kind injuries and hug him to death at the same time while yelling at him for doing something 'that was obviously so Gryffindor'. Vince and Greg had to pull her off of him.

Blaise came over and cuffed him on the back, "what were you thinking? Don't scare us like that, we thought you had met up with the troll."

"Uh…yeah."

"You did!" Pansy shrieked in shock.

Draco felt the blood drain from his face.

"What happened?" Vince asked.

"Why aren't you dead?" Greg threw in.

D_ead?_

Draco was starting to feel cold, numb.

"Well, because I talked him out of it," Harry replied.

"You talked to him?" Blaise looked at him like he was speaking some kind foreign language.

Harry chewed his bottom lip, "you can't tell anyone what I've about to tell you," he told them.

Instantly the five of them were alert.

Harry took a deep breath, then sealed the room. "I need you to swear that you will not repeat anything that you see or hear in this room."

Draco suddenly got an idea of what Harry was doing as he felt the magic take hold, creating barrier that would ensure total silence. Not only would nobody hear their conversation, but whatever secrets Harry was about to entrust them with (one of which happened to be Draco's secret as well) would remain with them alone until Harry decided otherwise. Or a certain leech became too hungry.

Once everyone had verbally swore to keep what they knew to themselves, Harry dropped the glamour he was wearing.

There was a shocked gasp from Pansy, Vince and Greg grunted while Blaise 'hmmed'. Draco was impressed was well, even if he didn't vocalize it.

Harry now stood in front of them with perfectly mussed, shoulder length hair that almost shown with blue fire in its depths. His eyes were the same. Cute little pointed ears poked out from under his hair. In his hands, Harry twisted a few inches of his three foot long tail.

He looked younger, more innocent. There was a ethereal beauty suggested there as well, and a grace and power that only elves were capable of possessing.

Harry quickly removed his robes and shirt before his embarrassment caught up with him, to reveal the night sky blue wings the _Daily Prophet _had mentioned a month ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliff hanger! ;P. Sorry it's so long, but once I got my mojo flowing again after being blocked off, I couldn't stop. Well we now know Harry can speak speak troll and what he looks like, which is always fun.

On a final note, leave me lots of good reviews to read please!


	5. Revelations

**A/N: **It took awhile but I'm finished with Ch. 5. Yay! Okay, you voted and the pairing were a unanimous tie between two different pairs. So hear is the first pair (decided by you) that will be featured on and off through out the Dragon's Blood series. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Snape sat in his favorite chair by the fire, a small goblet filled with a mixture of red wine and fire whisky in his hand. It had been a long night. It had been a long two months! First there was that incident on the Quidditch Pitch that resulted in the article in the paper, then it took him and Lily about two hours to convince James and Lucius that they could not force feed Quirrell flesh-eating slugs and remind them that the Unforgivables were, in fact illegal.

Now tonight with Quirrell letting that troll in and that stupid dog of Hagrid's…Snape hopped he wasn't going to need some kind vaccination.

Snape was about to take a sip of his drink when he became aware of someone in the room with him. A rather familiar, musky scent reached his nose and he relaxed back into he chair.

Strong hands slid up his shoulders to his neck, undid the first few buttons of his shirt, and slipped beneath the collar to massage stiff shoulders. The hands were rough, years of hard labor and traveling had taken their toll. Snape loved how those hands felt against his own skin.

"It's only been two months you know," a soft, strong voice commented. "Are the little hellions really that bad?"

Soft velvety lips nibbled Snape's ear, making him shiver and him biting back a moan.

"It's not just the brats this year - ngh."

The hands moved lower to rub Snape's chest; teasing his nipples slightly.

"Come on, lets go to bed and you can tell me all about what has you so wound up."

Snape turned to meet the amber eyes of his lover, "as much as I would love that, it's a school night. I can't afford slip, not even, no, especially mentally."

"Please. It's been so long, I promise to be gentle," he replied before capturing Snape's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared for what felt like forever until Draco cleared his throat.<p>

"Cute. You really do do the whole magical creature thing well, you know?"

"I'll say," Blaise said. He circled Harry once, looking him up ad down as if Blaise were trying to decide which outfit would look better on him. "Very nice."

"Very nice? He's absolutely adorable," Pansy exclaimed.

Harry blushed at all the praise. So far his parents and uncles were the only ones to see him, so he was fell a bit self-conscious.

This went on for a couple more minutes, Pansy and Blaise arguing over one thing or another while Vincent and Gregory looked from one to the other, asking them to explain things often.

Draco just sat there shaking his head at all of them. Seeing that the small boy was getting overwhelmed with all the attention, Draco took pity on him and gave Harry a small mercy.

"Alright, enough. We all know elves are cute, it's part of their make-up and their magic, like veela. Which means we can all move on now."

Draco caught Harry's eye, Harry gave him a small grateful smile. 'Thank-you', he mouthed. Draco inclined his head.

"So, what's you story?" Blaise asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Do you have any creature blood in you?"

Everyone turned their attention to Draco immediately at this. Crud. This is what Draco got for trying to help someone.

"Harry?"

"The spell is for any secret that wants to be told, but doesn't want to go beyond this room."

"Fine."

Everyone (safe Harry) gasped as Draco dropped his own glamour. Draco's own hair was down to his shoulders as well. He had pointy ears (smaller then Harry's). Draco removed his shirt to reveal iridescent, blue-black scales on his wrists and neck. Deep blue-black wings that reminded you of blue moon night, framed his back.

He didn't look older, but there was a power and majesty and a maturity about him, reinforced by his striking silver and black dragon's eyes.

"My mum's ¼ veela so I don't have as many scales as I should, or a tail. Sorry."

Fangs flashed as Draco open mouthed smirked.

Greg was first to recover enough to ask, "what are you?"

"A kuroyokubo," he replied simply.

"A what?" Pansy and Blaise said at the same time.

"A kuroyokubo," he repeated patiently. "Or I suppose you could call me a k-bo for short if you want," he told them.

"And what is a k-bo?" Blaise demanded.

"It's a type of dragon," Draco dismissed. "It used to only be as big as house elves before growing to human size and they originated in Japan before migrating to the rest of Europe. The name means 'Black Desire' and have the power to bring good luck and wealth to humans by singing."

Everyone was enthralled, Harry however just rolled his eyes. Draco just loved showing off.

"A dragon that brings good luck and wealth?"

Draco could see the wonder shining in Vince's eyes while he and the other humans of the group looked star struck.

"Or, destruction and ruin. It depends I suppose."

That sobered everyone up real quick.

After some time, they nodded their heads as if coming to an agreement.

"Well," Pansy brought everyone's attention back to reality, "I as interesting as all this is, I think we have gotten a little off the original topic. Harry, you said you talked the troll out of killing you, care to explain?"

"It's nothing special really, elves and trolls are like distant cousins. Like fifth or seventh cousins, and because of this we can sort of understand one another. It was a bit fuzzy for the most part, but it was also clear enough that I could muddle through it and convince him to go back to the forest without a fuss and find someone his own size to play with."

Harry quickly glanced at the occupants or the room. Their looks ranged from mild fascination (Pansy) to dull interest (Vince/Greg).

Finally Pansy spoke once more, "It's late and it's been a long day. I think now is a time to say good night, so good night," and with that she left the boys dorm after having Harry and Draco replaced their glamours and Harry took the spell down.

A very angry looking Nott came storming in, grumbling about being locked out of his own room at late hours. They ignored him as they got ready for bed and soon everyone was settled down and sleeping. Well, almost everyone.

* * *

><p>Remus fell back onto the bed, flushed and already hard.<p>

Snape leaned over him, his mouth millimeters away from his ear, "strip."

Remus shivered at the sultry tone. Slowly he undid the buttons of his shirt brushing his fingers against his chest and abdomen as he went, hitting the sensitive spots there knowing his moans would excite Snape even more.

"This is your idea of gentle?"

Snape ran his own fingers over the sensitive areas, electing stronger moans from the werewolf. He trialed lower, stopping at Remus' belt, "theses seem to be a bit tight. Should I remedy that?"

Snape slipped one finger over the bulged in Remus' pants to rub slow circles in between the man's legs.

Remus was reduced to whimpers and panting and could only nod helplessly.

"I believe your in the middle of removing your shirt first, correct?"

Remus propped himself up on his elbows to shrugged out of his shirt, disposing of it on the floor.

"Good, boy. Alright then, about these pants."

Soon Remus was as starkers as the day he was born.

"This is a bit unfair, don't you think?"

"What?"

"I'm here in all my glory for you to feast on, but you're still covered."

"You have a point."

Snape took his time undoing the fastenings to his robes, a dark smile on his face as he watching Remus squirm in anticipation.

Bit by bit scarred, milky white skin emerged.

* * *

><p>Draco sat up in bed, unable to relax. He was still miffed at Harry for disappearing like that. He had been so scared. Harry didn't have as much practice as he did in using his Creature Blood magic, living across the street from muggles, in a muggle suburb neighbor hood.<p>

He needed to clear his head, take a walk

Even though it was past curfew, Draco didn't worry about being caught. All he had to do was wrap darkness and star and moon light around himself and he'd disappear into the shadows. He wasn't exactly invisible, it was more like a variation of the Notice-Me-Not Charm. A slightly stronger and more effective variation.

The halls were quiet, of course, as Draco wandered the dungeons. That was until his sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of someone moaning near by. It didn't sound like a ghost and Peeves cackled, when he wasn't destroying something. Intrigued, Draco perked up his ears and followed the sounds to a shadowy alcove. Being eleven, Draco's curiosity easily got the better of him.

Tentatively, Draco brushed his hand against the cool stone. As soon as his fingers touched, powerful feelings washed over him. He felt warm, safe. Draco was able to recognize love, trust, and happiness; but there was another, more powerful feeling was mixed in as well. A feeling Draco was unable to name; it was primal, almost animalistic in a way.

It was the warm, safe, happy feelings, the love and trust between the two people in the room hidden behind the wall that pulled at Draco, and he found himself unable to deny his blood. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth, Draco felt the sound being torn from his throat, not that he found he cared. Something of significance was taking place, and Draco could sense something even more monumental was about to take place.

There were no words, the sound was a hauntingly ethereal melody, one very few ever get to hear anymore.

* * *

><p>Remus had one hand tangled in the bed sheets while the other gripped the bedpost for dear life as Snape slid in and out of him, hitting his pleasure spot each time. The alteration between deliriously slow, almost torturing, to a sudden hard thrust was driving Remus insane.<p>

"Sevvy, please," Remus gasped out.

"Please what," Snape responded.

"I need release…so bad…please…let me come, now."

Snape loved it when Remus begged like that. Cute was not a word Snape used very often, but when it came to the werewolf below him, Snape couldn't think of a more perfect title. Even more so when he had a light dusting of pink across his face, dilated pupils that gave his eyes a more open look, and was making the kind of noises he was now.

As Remus begged for mercy, both men became aware of an eerily beautiful sound. Both men had the highest marks in most classes, and because of their - circumstances - they knew how to recognize many different 'dark creatures'. It didn't take them more then five seconds to figure out what that sound was and what it meant. Or realize _who_ was outside their rooms.

Both were too close to stop as the Song wrapped around them. Compelled to bring their coupling to conclusion, Snape pounded mercilessly into Remus' prostate, finger securely over his slit to prevent him from coming until Snape was ready. A few more thrusts and both of them were shouting at the top of their lungs. They collapsed onto the bed, chest to back. Snape, being the less exhausted of the two, rolled them onto their sides before he dragged the covers up to their chins.

"Sev?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to do anything about him being out of bed this late at night?"

Snape sighed heavily, his breath tickling the hair at the back of Remus' neck before answering, "there is nothing I can do without reviling myself or you to him. If I take points away or give him detention, he would know it was us behind the door. It's too risky; He might not be dead you know."

"I know. Besides the last thing we need is for the whole of Hogwarts, and therefore the entire British/Irish/Scottish Wizarding World to know about an ex-Death Eater and a werewolf are spooning. Especially when that ex-Death Eater is the Hogwarts stoic Potions Professor."

Snape groaned at the thought. He cared about Remus, he really did, but he wasn't ready for everybody and their brother to stick their nose in his business. Snape was not a touchy feely, openly bleeding heart kind of man. He would do little things to show Remus that the younger man was more then an occasional fuck - a single red rose on the bedside table in the morning for when Remus woke up, a small stuffed animal set somewhere Remus was bound to come across at some point, or even once or twice a hand written good morning note delivered by owl - but it was all privately or anonymously done. The closest they had come to public affection was a quick kiss hello/goodbye.

It was fine, Remus wasn't that big a public affections kind of man either, even if he was the more affectionate one of the pair, period. They both liked the way their relationship was, theirs. Neither willing to give it up for dissection, securitizing, or condemned.

They fell asleep as the last echoes of the Song drifted away.


	6. Consequences

**Chapter 6: Consequences**

Snape sat at the High Table watching Quirrell with mild amusement and satisfaction. It had been a month since Potter's and Lucius' 'talk' with him and he still hasn't been able to stop shaking. Snape idly wondered how much the man's stuttering is still a feint. Being bullied by Potter his entire school life and working with him in the order, and being friends and working with Lucius for almost as long, Snape knew just how cruel and vicious both men could be. Especially when their children's safety were threatened.

Snape looked over to his House Table and the two children in question, innocently eating breakfast. He snorted to himself in his head. Innocent. If those two were innocent, then Snape was the lead ballerina of Swan Lake.

He frowned as he thought back to a couple night ago and the song he and Remus had heard just before they climaxed. A trickle of dread ran through Snape's veins, knowing what it meant. Since Remus was the one who would be affected physically by this, the final say was his.

Snape sighed quietly, he would need to contact the boy's father soon, the man would need to know what has happened. No doubt the two other Marauders would want to know as well and have a ting or two say about it. Snape was not looking forward to that confrontation. As bad as Potter was by himself, having Black involved made any situation ten times worse. Snape was going to die, he was sure.

Taking a final sip of his morning tea, Snape left to prepare for the day.

* * *

><p>The Slytherins had a fee period and Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were wondering the corridors, not paying attention to where they were going. Draco and Ron were arguing the entire time. Until a growling sound caught their attention. The four stopped and looked franticly for the source and spotted Mrs. Norris sitting behind a statue.<p>

"We need to get out of here, now," Harry said backing away from the angry cat. The four made a break for it, running full sprint in the other direction until they came to a locked door.

"Now what? Filtch is on the way."

"Move over, _Alohomora_."

The lock clicked and they piled inside. Filtch rushed passed by them, muttering to his cat.

"That was close," Ron said.

"To close, we should be okay."

"I doubt that."

"Draco?"

Harry turned and saw what Draco meant. For a moment he was sure he waked into a nightmare. They weren't in a room, as he supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking strait into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish teeth.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell back and Harry slammed the door. They flew down the corridor, back to safe territory, none of them were ever more glad to get to class.

* * *

><p>Remus sat in the cafeteria at St. Mungo's, waiting for Lily to take a break, a knot had formed in the pit of his stomach at the thought of having to break the news to James and Sirius if it was confirmed to be positive. At least Lily and Severus were already friends so she would listen to him. She could calm at least James down. Not sure what he was going to do about Sirius, short of locking him in the hall closet.<p>

Remus was getting ahead of himself.

Draco was still fairly young his Creature Blood might not yet be strong enough to affect anyone. Nothing this big anyway, hopefully. Remus idly wondered who Malfoy Sr. was going to take the news, or if Severus could keep him from hexing the both of them with an Unforgivable.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"What? Oh, Lily. Sorry, I guess I was spacing out. When did you get here?"

"Just now, actually. You looked pretty intense for someone who was only spacing out. What's on your mind?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short, but a cliff hanger. Fluffy Pg: 160-161.

I'm reeeeeaaaaaaaaallysorry about how short this chapter is, but my insperation has left me with this one. It's been awhile since I used an actual quote from the book. Tell me what you think.


	7. Surprise

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

James Potter, Lily Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape were all gathered in Snapes privet chambers. James' eyes grew wide, Sirius' mouth dropped open, and the Malfoy's looked like had been dumped in frigid water. Lily was barely restraining the urge to bounce in her seat. Snape gave her an amused smile, he remembered clearly many a times when she got excited over something and acted much the same way, she was much better at not jumping off the walls and wasn't squealing this time. Remus looked nervous, excited, amused, and worried at the same time.

"I'm sorry, what?" James and Sirius looked between Snape, Lily and Remus with bemused expressions. The Malfoys had regained their composer and looked as cool, calm and collected as ever.

"About a week ago we were _together_," a blush colored both Snape's and Remus' faces. "It was around ten or eleven at night, he was out of bed and somehow wound outside my door. He sang.

"You all know, the Malfoy's especially, what a kuroyokubo's song is still capable of."

Remus looked briefly at Snape before taking over. "Though a young k-bo song isn't as powerful as an adult's, it turns out that young Draco's song was just powerful enough to accomplish its intended task."

It was silent for a few moments, then James spoke up. "So come…what…July, we'll have a mini Moony running around then?"

"Yes, though I highly doubt he or she will be running," Remus answered.

"Well, that will be fun," Sirius spoke up a cheery smile on his face.

Snape watched the two of them closely, waiting for the hammer to fall.

"Of course you will take care of them, right?" Sirius asked lightly, a hard glint betraying his true feelings. "Being a fellow Marauder, we think of Remus as a little brother. If you hurt him or the baby in any way, those pranks James and I played on you, will be tame compared to what we will do to you." Sirius' voice had gone seriously quiet near the end.

Snape suppressed a shudder, knowing the threat was more a promise both of them planned on keeping. He gave a curt nod to show his understanding.

"Good."

"Well, now that that is settled," Lily spoke up, "we can get down to the business of actually planning for the baby's arrival."

The men (minus Remus) looked at her in confusion, Remus looked at her in curiosity, while Narcissa gave a slight smile of agreement.

"First of all, where are you planning on staying for the most part?" She directed at Remus.

"Staying?"

"Yes, staying. I'm sure Severus would like to see his own son or daughter, but Hogwarts isn't exactly a place for new borns. If that's the case then we'll need three minimum, nurseries."

"Three," James jumped in.

"Yes, three. One for his house, one for Severus' house if they don't marry yet or decide not to marry at all, and one here at Hogwarts for visits."

Remus had gone pale, Narcissa was nodding, an excited gleam in her eyes, and the rest of the party looked shocked and horrified. Severus got up, moved to the liquor cabinet, pulled out a flask of fire whiskey and some glasses, and brought the tray back to the coffee table in the middle of the group. The others (minus the women and Remus) nodded their thanks.

"Lily, I'm grateful for your eagerness to help and your expertise is much welcome," Remus said. "But that's too expensive. Three nurseries. I could never ask you to spend so much me or go to that much trouble."

"Don't worry about the money. I've had my own vaults at Gringotts since I found out I was a witch and was old enough to work. I'll use that as my primary found source, dipping marginally into the Potter vaults.

"As for it being trouble, it's not. It's like Sirius had said, I may not be an official Marauder, but I do consider you to be my little brother as well. That means that you are carrying my nice or nephew."

"Wait hold on," James intervened. "Why do think you have to drain your Evans vaults in order to pay for even one nursery?" He turned to Remus, "I'll be more ten happy to get you anything you need, as much as you need. Lily is right, it's absolutely no trouble in slightest."

Sirius gave him a forceful, no-room-for-arguing, decisive nod.

"The Potters and Black won't be the only ones involved her," Narcissa old him. "Like it or not, that child is as much a part of the Malfoy family as well. After its 'father' is an old, close friend of ours, I wouldn't dream allowing dear Lily here to have all the fun."

So with that, the rest of the night was spent with talks of clothing, dippers, and other needed an more inane baby related subjects. Snape agreed to move into Prince Manor with Remus after the school year, cutting down the number of baby rooms that would need to be decorated. It was decided that unless something happened, they would only need room with a bassinet, changing table and a small dresser for visits.

Piece of parchment and quill in hand, Lily and Narcissa made a list of everything they could remember needing from their own pregnancies. James and Lucius had to drag their wives out of Severus' chambers while Sirius steered an emotionally overwhelmed and drained Remus to his own guest suite near Severus'. Severus sighed and rubbed his face, more tired then he thought he would be.

All in all, that had gone much better then he had imagined it would have.

Draining his latest glass of whiskey, Severus headed off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this a short chapter as well, but I wanted to focus more on everyone's reaction to the news of Remus' impending pregnancy.


End file.
